Nightmares
by Paige Fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Paige is having nightmares. But could they be fatal?
1. Default Chapter

A/N yes, this is AU, like most of my stories, and I'm aware that this is completely different from all the details on the show. Deal with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I only own the story. Enjoy!

As I lay, dreaming, I once again see the fire that destroyed my house and killed my parents.

I hear the terrible screams of my mother, the sound of my father's deep voice, yelling at me to get out of the house.

I feel the heat, burning, scorching, the hungry tongues of flame licking the house, reaching for everything they can take.

I taste the salt as my tears run down my face as I stand on the road watching the house crumble and knowing that my parents could not have survived that.

The smell of smoke fills my nostrils. I breathe through my mouth, ignoring the taste of smoke, refusing to smell my house burning.

I see the fire fighters jump out of their truck and start trying to control the flames.

I hear the roar of the blaze as it reaches further, burning all in its path and I hear the wail of ambulances as they reach us.

I feel arms around me, steering me away from the fire, while at the same time, comforting.

I taste water as someone holds a glass to my lips and forces me to drink. I swallow a few sips and bring it back up in the gutter. I can't keep anything down, as the neighbours find out when they try to get me to eat, a few hours later.

I'm still in a daze, I can't think properly. I can't register what's going on. Voices are talking; they sound like a blur to me. I can't make out the words, I don't even know if they're forming words. Something tells me whoever it is, is making soft, soothing noises. I'm too upset to notice. 

I see nothing through my tears. I am completely blinded, unable to see if they have found my parents' bodies yet or even if they're looking.

Then, the picture in my head changes. My parents are standing before me. Behind them are kilometres of paddocks and behind them I see mountains. I give a cry and run to see them, but as I start moving they seem to fade into the background. For every forward step I take, they seem to be fifty metres away. I'm flat-out running trying to reach them but it's impossible. Finally I stop, exhausted. And I as come to a halt, there they are, standing right in front of me. 

My smile falters as I notice the look on their faces. The looks are accusatory, and deadly serious. I swallow nervously and stand up straight, waiting for them to start talking. 

"You failed us," my mother says. "You left us to die."

"You saved yourself and didn't help us," my father adds. Tears are welling up in my eyes. 

"You told me to leave," I whisper, not trusting my voice to speak. 

"If you were a good daughter you would have stayed with us," my mother says. "You would have died with us because you loved us. You would have chosen death over a life without us."

"You, however, chose to stay on Earth, without your parents," my father says. He slips his hand inside his jacket pocket and draws out a gun. My eyes are drawn to it immediately. I know what he's about to do.

"Therefore you must die now and join us in our fate." I stare at him, trying to say something but my throat won't work. He lifts the gun and aims it at me. I look at it helplessly, knowing that here's nothing I can do. His eyes meet mine as he squeezes the trigger.

Paige shot out of bed into the darkness, screaming.

A/N well, yes, there's the first chapter. Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I only own the story. Enjoy!

Piper abruptly awoke and jumped out of bed fast, hearing screams coming from her baby sister's room. She instinctively turned into Phoebe's room, wanting to get her so Paige could have both her sisters with her, then swore, remembering that Phoebe was with Jason that night. She quickly went to Paige's room. She turned on the light, to see Paige sitting up in bed, trembling. Frightened eyes met hers as Piper moved to sit down next to Paige. She wrapped her arms around her baby sister and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, sweety," she asked. She got no answer as Paige clung to her and started to cry. Piper rubbed her back and comforted Paige as best she could, just letting her cry everything out. 

Finally, Paige looked up. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. Piper took no notice of her words asking, "Are you ok sweety? What's happened?"

"It was just – a bad dream," Paige told her. Piper stroked her hair sympathetically. 

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," Paige answered, then added, "It's not that I'm trying to shut you out. I just – I mean -,"

"I know," Piper said gently. "I understand. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Paige bit her lip. On one hand, she did want Piper to stay, but on the other, she thought it would be kind of childish. Piper, taking her silence as a no, stood up. Paige grabbed her arm.

"Wait," she said. "I mean, will you stay? For a bit?"

Piper smiled and sat back down. She pushed Paige gently and Paige lay back down. All was quiet for a moment. Then, "Piper?" Came Paige's voice.

"Yeah sweety?" Piper said. 

"Thanks," Paige said simply. Piper smiled. She looked down at her baby sister, to see her fast asleep.

"Wow, that was fast," Piper thought. She considered leaving but stayed where she was, watching Paige sleep. 

(Paige's POV)

__

I am sitting on the beach. The air is chilly as I sit on the sand, hugging my knees to my chest and shivering, staring over the water. It looks so peaceful. The waves ripple over the shore, almost running up to my toes. I watch them creep in and out, noticing the froth on the top and the small bits of seaweed they bring in with them.

I pick up a sea grape and toy with it absent-mindedly. I drop it and as I go to pick it up the edge of the waves touch my feet. As soon as the water touches me I suddenly feel zoned out, as though I'm sleep walking. Feeling like I'm in a trance, unable to stop myself, I walk into the water. 

Soon I'm out of my depth. Still, I keep swimming. I feel nothing, no emotions, no physical feeling. Where a minute ago I was cold, I now feel as though there is no such thing. I don't feel fear that I'll go too far or that something will attack me. For the moment, I'm not a person, just a robot that somebody else is controlling, programmed to feel nothing.

Then I feel a pulling at my feet. In an instant I'm me again. I'm scared and freezing while I fight against whatever's pulling me. Peering down, I think I see something, or rather, someone there but I blink and it disappears. A powerful pull tugs me under. Water fills my eyes, nostrils and mouth as I gasp for breath.

I surface again and am shocked at how far I have drifted from the shore. I remember the brief sight of whatever it was, feeling shivers that have nothing to do with cold run down my spine. Then the thought is driven from my mind as I realise that the tugs are getting stronger. Soon I'll be sucked under completely. 

I begin struggling wildly, trying to keep myself submerged. I take a deep breath and then get sucked under the water. I try to breathe and can't. My lungs are bursting; I have to get air. I fight as hard as I can and surface. I take a huge gulp of air and open my eyes. What I see horrifies me. There's a person in front of me. A person I know very well. My mother. But I've never seen the expression on her face before. She's wearing a hideous grin, her face so thin it could be a skeleton. 

"Join is," she whispers, her face never losing the radiating evil. I scream. She stretches out a bony hand, digging in her fingers till it hurts and pulls me under.

Piper woke with a joke from her doze. Looking around she saw she was still in Paige's room, half-lying on the bed. The sun was shining through the window, falling on her face. Paige was screaming and thrashing about on the bed. Piper gently shook her baby sister to wake her. Paige sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, filled with terror.

"It's ok," Piper soothed. "It's all right, Sweety, it's over. Your safe." Paige turned to her, wrapping her arms around her big sister and burying her face in her shoulder. Piper heard her whispering something and strained to hear what it was.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" Paige was muttering. Piper stroked her hair.

"Ssshhh, Paige," Piper said softly. "It's ok, Paigey-girl. I've got you." Slowly, Paige began to calm down. She looked at Piper weakly as they heard the door close downstairs. 

In a minute, Phoebe was upstairs. "Morning, guys," she said brightly then, seeing Paige's face, she frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked. Piper quickly filled her in.

"Oh, Sweety," Phoebe said, hugging Paige. They looked up as they heard orbs. Chris orbed in looking worried.

"What," Piper asked, looking at him with hostility. Chris glared at her.

"You have a new demon," he informed them. Phoebe sighed. 

"Again?" she asked plaintively. Chris ignored her.

"His name is Aspixus. He attacks during dreams, where his victim is most vulnerable. He will target one of you and try to kill you while you sleep." 

Piper and Phoebe gasped and looked at Paige. Chris raised his eyebrows at the youngest Charmed One. Paige squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if she liked Chris staring at her, though she definitely liked staring at him.

__

'Stop it, Paige," she scolded herself mentally. _'This is no time to be thinking about Chris's looks!'_ With an effort, Paige dragged her mind back to the immediate problem.

"I've been having nightmares," she told Chris, not meeting his eyes. "My parents were trying to kill me." He paled a little.

"He's chosen you then," he stated. "You're in trouble."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Piper snapped at him.

"Piper, be quiet," Phoebe said. She turned to Chris. "What do we do?"

"You've got to make a potion and a spell for him," Chris began. "He tricky to vanquish. Once you've got that you have to enter Paige's dreams to vanquish. As a dream-demon, he has the power to control the dream. You could be in the middle of vanquishing him when suddenly you're chained to a wall with Scarecrows tickling you. He can do that. And also," he looked at Paige. "You can't go to sleep. If you do he will kill you." Piper looked worried.

"It's ok," Paige assured her sisters. "I've just had a full night of sleep. I'll be right."

"Actually," Chris broke in. "Aspixus will use his power to make you tired. However tired you get, you cannot go to sleep," he warned. Paige nodded.

Suddenly, Chris looked up. "A charge is calling me," he told the sisters. He orbed out, leaving the Charmed Ones looking awkwardly at each other.

"Let's go look at the book," Phoebe said. Her sisters silently agreed and followed her. It wasn't till they reached the attic that Paige realised that Chris didn't have any charges other than themselves. So what was he really doing? Paige suddenly felt wary. What secrets was Chris hiding? 

A/N ok, now it's all demon-y. I know, not much is happening but it will! Thanks for reading!

__


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey, sorry for the long update. I've been away. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I only own the pitiful little story.  
  
Phoebe slammed the book shut in annoyance. "He's not in here," she informed her sisters irritably. "Da - damn," Paige said, through a yawn. Piper and Phoebe looked worried. "Are you going to fall asleep?" Phoebe asked. Paige narrowed her eyes at her sister. "No, I am not," she told her. "I'm just going to sit down ok?" Her sisters glanced at one another as she sat down on an old dusty trunk. "Paige, are you sure you'll be alright?" Piper asked gently. Paige yawned again. "Piper I'm fi - fine," she insisted. "Keep looking." Paige's sisters looked at each other as they turned to the book.  
  
Chris orbed into a deserted area in the middle of nowhere. A demon stood before him. "Hello Aspixus," Chris said calmly. The demon sneered at him. "Was this a social calling?" Chris asked pleasantly. "Because if it was I'm afraid I can't stay. I have things to do."  
  
Aspixus formed a fireball in his hand and began bouncing it. "You did not follow orders," he said. "You were to kill the Charmed Ones on the first chance you got." "Ah, but you forget," Chris said calmly, one eye on the fireball. "I don't belong to your group anymore. I work for the forces of good now." "I forget nothing," Aspixus hissed. "I have not only been sent to kill the Charmed Ones but to kill you as well." "Oh," Chris said thoughtfully. "How are you going to kill me? You could never match me in a fight."  
  
Aspixus threw a bolt of electricity at Chris which hit him in the chest and sent him into spasms for no less than fifteen seconds. Chris fell to the floor gasping, as it passed. Aspixus grinned. "I have acquired a few new powers it seems," he said smugly. "Now what you going to do, Whitelighter?"  
  
All of a sudden, Paige felt wide awake. She felt like she could sprint a marathon and have energy left over. Not knowing that all of Aspixus's power was focused somewhere else she got to her feet and ran over to her sisters. Piper turned in surprise. "What are you doing? You're meant to be sleepy." "I don't know, I just feel - energetic," Paige answered. Phoebe frowned. "What's going on?" she asked. "I don't know," Piper answered, her tone worried. "Maybe we should check with Chris."  
  
The three began calling for their Whitelighter. Not surprisingly, he didn't appear. He was unable to hear them in his condition. "Chris," Piper yelled again. "Leo?" she called hopefully. No orbs appeared. Piper swore. "Damn them."  
  
Chris lay on the ground, looking up at Aspixus. Without warning he sent up a red coloured square. It hit Aspixus and sent him flying. He landed on the ground several metres away, giving Chris time to get to his feet. "Where did you get that," Aspixus asked, getting up. "I'm not the only one with new powers," Chris said simply. The ground under Apixus' feet exploded, sending him sprawling face-first into the dirt. "Not so tough now are you?" Chris taunted. Apixus looked at Chris with a look of pure hate. "I will crush you."  
  
"While I'm awake and useful don't you think we should be preparing for Aspixus, not standing around?" The youngest Halliwell pointed out to her sisters. "He might attack us at any time." Piper and Phoebe glanced at one another. "Yeah, ok," Phoebe said. She looked at the ceiling and yelled, "Hey, we could use some help here."  
  
The book began flipping. Phoebe watched it triumphantly as it stopped on a page near the end, then frowned. "It's blank!" All three looked at it. "Grams?" Piper asked. "Look," Paige said excitedly. They looked and saw writing appearing on the page. They looked at it for a moment before Piper recognized the writing. "It's Prue," she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared," Chris said sarcastically. "Well maybe you should be." Aspixus threw a heart-shaped energy ball at Chris. As it hit, Chris's eye widened and he once again collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest. Aspixus smiled. "I'll be off to take the Charmed Ones then," he told Chris. "Enjoy your slow and painful death." With this last remark he flamed out, leaving Chris gasping and cursing.  
  
Paige staggered as a wave of weariness hit her like a ton of bricks. "Paige, are you ok?" Piper asked. "No, I'm damn well not," Paige answered grumpily. "I'm exhausted and I can't go to sleep because if I do a demon pretending to be my parents is going to kill me. Would you be happy?" "Ok just - sit down," Piper told her. "We'll read out what Prue is writing." Paige thankfully sat down and put her head in her hands. Piper and Phoebe turned back to the book and read what Prue had written so far.  
  
Guys,  
  
I'm sorry to put pressure on you but this is the most important demon you've faced. If you let this one win and kill Paige the future will become dark and evil will prevail. I can't stress enough how important it is that you vanquish him and get all of you out of there alive.  
  
You'll need a potion and you'll need a spell. Anything you are holding when you enter Paige's dream will stay with you. Use the potion you used for the Source and you can change the words of the spell we used to save Phoebe from the illusion demon.  
  
Good luck and I love you.  
  
Prue  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned around and saw Paige still sitting with her face hidden in her hands. "Come on Paige," Phoebe said. "We'll go make the potion." Paige didn't move. "Paige?" Phoebe asked her fear mounting. She rushed over and shook her. Paige's eyes were closed. She was fast asleep.  
  
Once again I enter my dream world, this time knowing what is happening. I look around; to find myself in front of the house I grew up in. I know what I have to do. Taking a deep breath I go to the front door and knock. A grumpy old man comes to the door. "What?" he snaps at me. "Are you Aspixus?" I ask. He chuckles and begins to change his form until he becomes a demon. "You're smart Paige," he laughs. "It's a pity that I'm going to have to kill you and your sisters." "You will never kill me." I tell him. "Is that so?" he laughs again. Inside I'm terrified but I make no move to show that to him. "I think I'll keep you in storage for a while. You can have another of those pleasant dreams I've generously been giving you." He gives me a smug look. Before I can reply I am swept away by blackness.  
  
When the world clears again I am alone in the kitchen of a house near ours. I look around, cringing, waiting for what comes next. After waiting in silence for a few minutes I cautiously leave the kitchen. Nothing seems to be happening. I go straight to the front door and try to open it. It's locked. I feel panic rising and force it back down. Methodically I check each door and window. Every one is locked. Claustrophobia sets in. I scream, hammering on the windows and walls, begging to be let out.  
  
Gradually, I run out of energy and sink to the floor. I huddle there in the corner, praying everything will be all right. I freeze as I hear a footstep outside the door. A terrible fear engulfs me. I pull my knees up to my chest, not making a sound. I hear another footstep, coming closer. I see the doorknob begin to turn.  
  
Then it turns back the other way and the footsteps move away. They sound sinister. I never knew a footstep could sound sinister and I wished fervently that I wouldn't find the owner of it.  
  
I silently stand up and move to the door. I cautiously open it and stick my head out, looking first right, then left. I scream as I look to the left. A hooded face is right in front of my eyes, no more than twenty centimeters away. All I can see are the eyes, looking straight through me, into my heart.  
  
Slowly the hood falls back and I see a face, so deformed that I don't know how it be alive. Then the thought strikes me that maybe it isn't alive and I shudder. The face twists into an evil smile. The mouth opens and a hoarse dry laugh come outs.  
  
I will my feet to move but they won't obey. I'm frozen in horror and terror. An arm reaches out to pat me on the shoulder. I flinch away from the touch, my stomach flipping over at the feeling.  
  
"There now dearie," the voice says. You'll be one of us in no time. I wonder what she means then suddenly I know. My eyes narrow and I feel the sweet evil running through my veins. It feels so right.  
  
"You see?" the voice purrs. "This is how you should be."  
  
"Piper," Phoebe screamed. Piper rushed over. "Oh no, please," she whispered, seeing Paige was asleep. Piper shook her hard. "Paige, wake up," she yelled in Paige's ear. "You've got to wake up."  
  
Paige's eyes opened. "Thank god," Phoebe breathed then froze. "Piper," she whispered. Piper looked at Paige then screamed. The two older Halliwells looked at each other in horror. Paige's eyes were black, completely black.  
  
A/N yes, a weird chap but oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long wait. Been back 2 skool and not much time for writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. I only own the story.

"Piper," Phoebe said frantically. "What do we do now?" Piper shook her head, looking desperately at her youngest sister. 

"I think we're safe for now. Paige isn't awake; she's just got her eyes open. Phoebe, you write the spell and I'll make the potion." Phoebe nodded and they hurried out of the attic.

Chris determinedly struggled to his feet and staggered over to a conveniently close tree. Leaning against it, he held a hand to his chest, hoping he had enough power. The golden light appeared, faltered, then died. Chris swore and fell to the ground as dizziness engulfed him. He tried again and this time the healing glow stayed longer. Chris smiled. He had bought himself a few extra hours. He was determined to not only save himself and the sisters but to vanquish Aspixus once and for all.

"The spell's written," Phoebe announced. "How's the potion going?"

"It's -," Piper added the cinnamon. "- Done." She looked at her younger sister. "We ready?" 

"Let's do it," Phoebe said. They joined hands and recited the spell.

_As I smile at the person the room darkens and I once again find myself facing Aspixus. _

_"Paige," he croons. "So glad you joined us." _

_"I was always with you Master," I say. I feel a little confused. I think of the past and am disgusted with my weakness.  Somehow though, it doesn't bother me. My past doesn't matter, only now is important. I kneel in front of the demon. "My life is yours Master," I tell him. He smiles._

_"I'm glad you finally saw the light," he says. "I have work for you."_

_"Anything," I promise fervently._

_"You must -," he begins, then stops. "Ah, your sisters have arrived. Excuse me while I have a talk with them." He flames out leaving me waiting._

*************

Piper and Phoebe looked around. They had a glimpse of Paige before a white flash blinded them and they found themselves on a deserted street facing a demon. Piper immediately tried to blow him up. He smiled at her.

"Piper," he said. "Did you really think that was going to work?" Piper said nothing, glaring at him.

"Where's our sister?" Phoebe demanded. Aspixus chuckled.

"I'm afraid she's not your sister anymore. She works for me now."

"Evil or not, she is still our sister," Piper yelled. 

"You won't defeat us," Phoebe promised. Aspixus raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you should talk to your whitelighter," he said. He waved his hand and the sisters disappeared.

Piper fell to the ground as the world stopped spinning. Phoebe looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Piper, Phoebe?" A familiar voice croaked from nearby. Both Halliwells spun around to see Chris. He was sitting on the ground and it was obvious that he was hurt.

"Chris!" Both sisters ran over to their Whitelighter. "What happened?" Phoebe asked. Chris quickly explained, leaving out the part about having worked for Aspixus in the past. They all looked at each other.

"Now what?"

_My master Aspixus flames in and I instantly fall to my knees. He smiles cruelly at me._

_"Stand," he commands me. "I have a special task for you."_

"What about the power swapping spell?" Piper suggested. "I'll swap with Chris and I can heal him." Chris nodded and Piper quickly recited the spell. A golden glow rose from Piper and went into Chris and the same happened with Chris. Piper healed him quickly and Chris got up.

"Thanks," he said. Piper smiled. She was just about swap the powers back when orbs appeared. The three stared speechless as they cleared.

_My orbs disappear and I find my sisters and their Whitelighter exactly where Aspixus told me they would be._

_"Paige?" Phoebe asks. I put on a worried look and go over to them. _

_"Guys, what's happening?" I ask in a normal tone. Chris gives me a sharp look. He can't suspect me already. This'll be harder than I thought. Chris puts out a warning arm. _

_"Paige, I thought you had been turned evil," he says in a carefully even voice. I think fast._

_"Aspixus was trying to turn me," I say. "He didn't do it. He got frustrated and sent me here." Piper and Phoebe seem to believe me. Chris doesn't look so sure. _

_"How did you stop Aspixus from turning you?" he asks. Damn him. I'll have to do something about this annoying Whitelighter. I keep my face casual as I reply, "I was too strong for him. He's still as arrogant as ever though, he insists he'll get me in the end. I won't let him." Chris gives me a slightly suspicious look and turns to my sisters._

_"So, anyone got a plan?" he asks. Piper shakes her head._

_"Nada," Phoebe answers. "Paige?" Piper asks._

_"Well, I thought we could just orb in and get Chris to distract him -," I shoot an apologetic look in his direction hoping he'll forget about my being turned and continue. "- And we'll say the spell and the potion and he'll be vanquished and we're done."_

_"Chris?" Phoebe asks him._

_"I guess," he says. "What am I meant to do about distracting Aspixus?"_

_"I don't know," I said, a little annoyed. "Whatever you think of." From Chris's glare I catch that the comment was a wrong move. He opens his mouth to speak but Phoebe begins talking._

_"Paige, did you pick up any weaknesses from Aspixus? Anything we can build on?"_

_I let out a laugh. "Weaknesses? My mas – I mean Aspixus doesn't have any weaknesses."_

All three stared at Paige, startled by the harsh tone in her voice. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"Paige?" Piper said cautiously. "Are you ok?" Paige seemed to snap back to normal.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just – We're done for. We can't fight him. He's got me." Paige lowered her head.

"No, don't think like that," Phoebe said. "We're going to fight him and beat him. Don't worry honey, we'll get ourselves out of here alive." Paige had a doubtful look on her face. 

"I hope so."

There was a pause for a few minutes. Then Piper said, "Will we go then?"

"Hang on a moment," Paige said. "I just need to duck behind a tree."

Paige quickly went a little way away and ducked into some shrubs. Then she orbed out.

_I orb in and kneel before my master._

_"Well?" he asks. "What have you found out for me?"_

_"My sisters plan to use the Whitelighter to annoy you while they read their spell." I answer respectfully._

_"Very well.__ What are you going to do about it?" I quickly explain my plan. Aspixus smiles._

_"Excellent. Now go before they notice you're missing." I nod and, still kneeling, orb out._

_I orb in and find my sisters and the Whitelighter with their backs to me. I walk over._

_"Ok. We ready?" Everyone nods. Phoebe hands me a vial containing green liquid._

_"Here's the potion," she tells me. "And here's the spell," she adds, passing me a piece of paper. I take it and quickly read it through. I almost laugh. There's no way this spell could vanquish my master. I keep my face calm as I take Piper's arm and orb out, knowing I am leading my  sisters to their death._

A/N hmmm. I'm kinda getting bored with this story. I reckon it was waaaaaaaay better when it was just about the dreams and stuff. Oh well. Thanx for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N wow, haven't updated in a long time have I? Kinda get bored with this story. It's finished now! Please read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only the story.  
  
We orb back in my master's cavern. Out of the corner of my eye I see Chris sneaking around behind the demon. Piper throws up her hands to freeze him. I t doesn't work. I'm curious to see that Aspixus looks mildly surprised but then smiles. "Your powers don't work on me, Witch," he says.  
  
Piper looks at Phoebe and they join hands. "Paige, quick," Piper says, holding out her hand to me. I smile at her and say nothing. "Paige," Piper says urgently. "Your sister won't be helping you," Aspixus smirks. "She's with me." "No," Phoebe says, shaking her head. "Yes," I say, speaking for the first time since we entered the cavern. "Sorry guys but – evils my calling. You don't expect me to ignore my destiny do you?"  
  
"Paige, this is not your destiny," Chris spoke up. Aspixus flung out a hand and he collapsed to the floor. "Well, there goes your healing," Paige said. "Your pretty much screwed I'd say."  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at their sister and the demon helplessly. "Please, Paige," Piper pleaded. She felt an overwhelming feeling of love towards her sister who had gone so far wrong. "Paige, this isn't how you're supposed to be," Phoebe told her younger sister. "Oh yeah?" Paige spat. "Then how come I've gone evil so many times while I was with you. Tell me why I was an evil sorceress in a past life. Tell me that." Phoebe fell silent, having no answer. "Paige," Piper said softly. "Paige, look at me. Have you forgotten our sisterly bond? Do you remember just a few hours ago when you called to me for help and I came? Do you remember?"  
  
I stare at her. Deep inside I feel a glimmer of – love, yes that's it – love towards my sisters. "Enough," Aspixus growls. I jump. I had forgotten he was there. "Do it," he hisses at me.  
  
I stand doing nothing. I'm torn. On the one hand is my master, Aspixus. On the other are my sisters, the women who have helped me through tough times. "Do it," the demon growls at me again. I look at him and then back to my sisters. I know that the choice I'm about to make is going to affect not only my sister's lives but the lives of our family line. I hesitate, and then make my decision.  
  
"No," I say, coldly and firmly to Aspixus. His upper lip curls. "What?"  
  
"No," Paige repeated. Piper and Phoebe stared at her, relief washing over them. Aspixus shook his head. "Very well," he muttered. "Shame, Paige. We could have been great together." Paige said nothing, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Piper stepped forward and pushed Paige back toward Phoebe. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Before we vanquish you, I want to tell you something," Piper said angrily. Aspixus raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" "Nothing – nothing – can break our sisterly bond. You can kill one, you can turn one evil but in the end we'll always pull through together. You can't change that."  
  
"Very touching," Aspixus sneered. His hand flicked a little, as though he was about to blast Piper, then stopped. "Well, I supposed you'll need to join your sisters and vanquish me then."  
  
I stare at him, curious. He sounds so calm. Piper turns and walk back over to us then, just a few steps away, stops. She appears to bang into some invisible wall. Piper puts her hands up and touches a barrier. Phoebe and I rush forward and smack into the wall. "Piper," Phoebe cries. I see Piper's mouth moving but the other side seems to be soundproof. I see Aspixus smiling and his mouth opening.  
  
"Give up, Witch," Aspixus said. "You won't vanquish me on your own and your sisters can't do it. You need the power of three to get rid of me." Something in his words gave the eldest sister an idea. It dangled frustratingly out of reach and Piper tried to grab it. "Power of three," echoed in her mind. Piper's eyes grew wide and she ran to the wall. "Chris," she mouthed frantically to Phoebe, hoping her sister would understand. "Power of three, Chris," she mouthed, making no noise. She hoped Aspixus wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. Surprise was vital if this was going to work.  
  
Phoebe looked confused. "What?" she mouthed back. Aspixus watched with amusement in his eyes. "You know that whatever you do you won't be able to win," he said smugly. "I've got you." Piper took no notice, gesturing to the middle sister.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's expression changed from confusion to understanding. "Paige," she called to the youngest. "We've got to get Chris up." Paige wasted no time asking questions but hurried to the young Whitelighter. She shook him roughly and Phoebe rushed to him. ""Chris, you've got to get up," she yelled to him. Chris groaned and opened one eye.  
  
Phoebe pulls him up. "Power of three," she yells. "Chris, you're Piper!" I have no idea what's going on. "What?" I ask. Phoebe turns to me. "Pretend Chris is Piper," she says. Chris seems to understand and looks at the spell. "Let's do it," he says.  
  
Piper watched in relief as her sisters and Chris got organised. Aspixus seemed to have figured out that something was happening. "What are they doing?" he asked the older Halliwell sharply. When Piper didn't reply he pushed her roughly up the wall. "What's happening?" he asked again.  
  
Piper gasped for breath. "They're..." she tried but couldn't speak. The demon loosened his grip a little. "Yes?" "They're vanquishing you," Piper gasped.  
  
"The potion?" Chris asks Phoebe. :The spell might help," she answers. I still have no idea what's happening but it has to work. Aspixus is hurting my sister on the other side of the wall and we've got to help her. "Spell," Phoebe yells.  
  
The demon's grip on Piper began to loosen dramatically and Piper looked over her shoulder to see the others reading the spell. Finally Aspixus let go altogether and slumped to the floor. He seemed to be getting weaker by the second. "No," he cried. "Only the power of three can vanquish me." His eyes met Piper's and understanding suddenly blazed in them.  
  
As we keep reading a glimmer appears over the barrier, getting stronger as we chant. I don't understand how it works when we substitute Chris for Piper but I don't question it. Finally the glimmer gets so bright that it hurts our eyes then it suddenly vanishes. "Potions," Phoebe yells. We all throw our vials and watch them land at the feet of our enemy.  
  
Aspixus screamed a dying scream. The potions surrounded him and he blew up, finally gone forever.  
  
Piper ran to the others. "I – I don't understand," Paige said. "How..." "Chris and Piper switched powers," Phoebe explained to her younger sister. "They didn't get a chance to switch back, lucky for us."  
  
Paige nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "Later," Chris said. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed Piper and orbed out. Paige did the same with Phoebe and orbed into the manor. The four stood in the living room. "Well," Piper said awkwardly. She sat down on the couch and motioned for her sisters and their Whitelighter to sit down next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence, getting over everything that had just happened.  
  
Later that night the Halliwell manor stood in darkness. Paige lay in bed, sleeping peacefully with no dreams of death. Piper and Phoebe lay curled up together on the couch, both sound asleep. Chris stood in front of the two older sisters, watching them. He smiled. He had done well. He had protected his charges and they completely trusted him now. He had not given himself away to them. But soon his plan would be put into action. Very soon...  
  
THE END  
  
A/N phew, finally finished. Thank you to anyone who's reviewed and anyone else who read it. There will be a sequel! I'm not sure what it'll be called but look out for it. Thank you faithful readers! 


End file.
